


You Make Me Smile

by Stratagem



Series: Lion Cub [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Baby Names, F/M, So fluffy you could stuff a pillow with it, altean names, cannot write shiro with a shirt on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 09:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10896147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stratagem/pseuds/Stratagem
Summary: Allura and Shiro discuss baby names. Shiro is defeated by a dress shirt. There is a lot of kissing.





	You Make Me Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own VLD!
> 
> A/N: Shiro is an absolute hoop of cheesey goodness when it comes to Allura.

"Eliana."

"Kano."

"Vail."

"Mirai."

"Wait, what's that one mean?" Allura propped herself up on an elbow and glanced over at where Shiro was getting dressed.

"The future in Japanese," he said, fighting with the fancy Ullini dress shirt he was supposed to be wearing. "It's sort of cheesy, I guess, but I think it's nice."

"I'm writing it down."

Allura and Shiro had been bouncing possible names back and forth since they had accidentally found out that the baby was a girl a couple days ago. They hadn't asked to know the baby's gender, but the midwife didn't delete that line of data on the progress report they had received. So now Allura and Shiro knew the baby was a girl, though they were keeping that tidbit of info from the others, mainly because it was fun to watch them argue about it. Currently Hunk, Lance, and Coran were on Team It's-A-Girl while Keith and Pidge were firmly and fiercely Team It's-A-Boy.

"Help."

Allura looked up to find Shiro with his left arm stuck over his head, which was halfway sticking out of what looked like one of the arm holes. The Ullini had three arms, so the shirt had been modified anyways, but it was still an overly complicated design. The Ullini had given the Voltron crew new clothes to wear to that night's banquet, and it was only proper and polite to wear the outfits that had been offered.

Unfortunately, the Ullini favored neon colors, accessories, and extremely intricate outfits.

Most of Shiro's face was covered by the shirt but his mildly alarmed eyes were still visible. "What is this insanity."

She burst out laughing and fell back on the bed, her arms wrapped around her waist.

"Allura, please, I'm going to rip it," he said, but he made the mistake of waving the hand of his stuck arm, which only made Allura's giggles worse. Takashi Shirogane, the noble and mature black paladin, looked absolutely ridiculous. "Princess…"

"I'm sorry, but you've been defeated by dress wear. Let me fully enjoy this moment," she said, almost crying from laughing so hard. "I need a picture to remember this exactly as it is."

"No, no, you don't," he said. He was struggling to wriggle out of the shirt without tearing it to shreds. When something made a ripping noise, he stopped, his head completely inside the shirt now. "Love…"

"All right, I suppose I'll rescue you." She finally slid out of their bed, glanced over the shirt, and swiftly freed Shiro with a few expert tugs. Carefully, she laid the offending garment on a nearby chair.

He sighed and then caught her by the waist. A mischievous look crossed his face before he put on a stern expression. "You were going to let me suffocate in there for your pleasure." He lifted an eyebrow, and his hands dropped to her hips. "That's so cruel."

She trailed her fingers across the nape of his neck. "I think you should properly thank me instead of making baseless accusations. Don't you?"

"Make me."

Allura took that challenge and kissed him, her hand cupping the back of his neck and pulling him closer. When they broke apart, she pressed a kiss to a scar on his sternum, and then pushed him away. "You still have to wear it."

"That is _not_ a shirt, it's a straightjacket."

"I'll help you, you overgrown child."

Together, they got Shiro into the blindingly purple and green shirt, making sure that it was arranged as well as they could hope. The only good thing about it was that it was tight across the chest, showing off Shiro's physique. Then again, it was also sheer and extremely embarrassing. Allura bit her lip to hide her smile at the miserable, long-suffering look on Shiro's face when he saw his reflection in the mirror.

"Do I have to wear this."

"Yes."

Shiro sighed and then cut his eyes at her. "Where's your outfit?"

"Coran's still fixing it," she said, and she rested a hand on her rounded stomach. She was about four months into her pregnancy, so there was a bump there for all to see. "It was too tight." An unbidden blush colored her cheeks but she didn't look away from her husband. She knew he still thought she was beautiful, even if she was looking a little different these days.

He smiled and reached out to put his hand on the side of her stomach. "You know, if you're not feeling well, we could always skip the banquet and entertain ourselves here."

Allura lifted her chin imperiously. "This is an important diplomatic event, Shiro, and I'm not letting you use me and our unborn child as your excuse to not wear uncomfortable clothes."

His hand slid up her side, and his thumb traced circles against her hip. "That's not the only reason I'd like to stay. We'd have the castle to ourselves. Everyone else would be gone."

Oh. Well. That was enticing. "I don't know…" His lips found hers, pressing the issue until her resolve melted. "I suppose I do feel a little exhausted."

"It's been a long day."

"We were out in the sun a lot."

"You seem faint. I'm very, _very_ worried about your health."

"Is that why you keep kissing me?"

"Yes, as we've already established, on Earth kisses make everything better and think that holds true in space."

Allura grinned and forced herself to move away. "Fine, but I need to tell Coran we won't be going so he can stop working on that dress."

Shiro nodded before extracting himself from the dress shirt by tearing the flimsy material off with zeal. The Ullini only wore each outfit once and the material would degrade overnight anyways, so he didn't feel a bit of guilt over destroying it. He kicked it under the bed, turning it into a memory, and then dropped down on the side of the bed. Reaching over, he picked up the transparasheet that Allura had been writing baby names on. One name stuck out, and he looked over at Allura, waiting to speak until she was finished talking to Coran over the com.

"You have the name 'Emi' on here. What does that mean in Altean?"

"Hmm?" Allura walked over and sat down beside him, leaning against his shoulder to look at the sheet. "I forgot to mention that one. It's one of our words for 'honor' or 'brave'. The meaning changes with how you use it." She rested her chin against his shoulder and gave him a gentle smile. "It seemed fitting. Why?" It was strange that he had fixated on that name out of all the ones she had written down.

Shiro kissed the bridge of her nose. "It's a word in Japanese, too."

"Really?" Allura leaned back, surprised and uncertain. "Does it mean something bad?"

He shook his head. "No, that's just it. It can mean blessing or beauty, or even better, a smile. It depends on how you draw the character."

Allura stared at him. A name that had a meaning in both Japanese and Altean… "Can…can we name her that? Can her name be Emi?"

"I think it's great, but only if you're okay with it."

"Emi," she said as she stroked her stomach, "Our honorable blessing."

Shiro put his hand over hers. "Or brave smile."

Allura grinned. "It's perfect."


End file.
